Where's Humora Kitty?
by fighter-femme103
Summary: Anime Kitties have problems choosing loyalties...


Humora Kitty padded softly into the room and looked around.   
  
"Darn," she thought," where is he?"  
  
She was looking for Tsukasa Kitty and 77 other kitties to play with. She had crushes on a lot of the other male Kitties but none of them wanted to play with her. She padded off into the kitchen, where most of them could be found, but none were there. She sighed a little kitty sigh and padded off towards her owners room, Humora Kingsley. She pushed on the door, hoping to be allowed entry, but no such luck. She pawed and mewed and made all sorts of pitiful movements to try and get in the room.   
  
  
  
"Nope, not getting through that way," she thought.  
  
She rounded a corner and stumbled upon Crim Kitty and Lady Subaru Kitty talking and Tsukasa Kitty nearby. She wanted to go over and hang out with them but she thought they'd just walk off if they saw her. So, with a heavy heart and an even heavier sigh, she trotted off, hoping they'd see ehr and ask what was wrong. No, that didn't work. She curled up in a chair and started to cry. Link Kitty and Princess Zelda Kitty walked past and pretended not to see or hear her. Crono Kitty nudged her with the tip of his paw, the sort of movement that says, "Stop crying, you little baby." Vash Kitty, Legato Kitty, and Wolfwood Kitty padded past followed up by Tsukasa Kitty, Lady Subaru Kitty, and Crim Kitty. Tsukasa Kitty was the only one who stopped to see her.  
  
"What's wrong Humora Kitty?"  
  
She looked up and, if one could tell, blushed.  
  
"Nothing.."  
  
  
  
"Come on, you can tell me, I won't laugh."  
  
"Everyone keeps being mean to me, they all run away when I want to play, no one likes me except Humora..."  
  
"That's not true, I'll play, you just never have asked me, the only people who don't call me names are Mimiru Kitty, Crim Kitty, Bear Kitty, and Lady Subaru Kitty."  
  
"I never called you names..."  
  
"I know... that's a nice thing seeing as how we don't really know each other."  
  
She blushed again," Um... you wanna go play or somethin'?"  
  
He smiled, the cute sort of kitty smile," Not right now, Mimiru Kitty is waiting for me to help her find something, but when I'm done I'll be sure to come find you and we'll play a game or something, okay?"  
  
She nodded,"... Oh... Okay..."  
  
He nuzzled her with the tip of his nose before jumping off and trotting over to Mimiru Kitty. Inu Yasha Kitty and Miroku Kitty came past and her heart gave a leap. She quickly groomed the kitty tears from her face and poised herself gracefully, hoping to get their attention. They kept on walking, but Miroku Kitty did look back at her with a little kitty smile. She blushed and jumped down, her day seeming better. That was until the Trunks Kitty pushed her over and made a few other kitties laugh at her.  
  
"What'd you do that for?!" she asked him angrily.  
  
"Because you're just a big baby that no one here likes, I don't even see why Humora even bothers to keep you when she has all of us, we're much better then you," he sneered.  
  
Tears filled her kitty eyes,"Oh yeah.... Well... Well..."  
  
"Well what? You can't do anything about it."  
  
"You're just a big meanie!"  
  
"Oh, that really hurt."  
  
The other kitties who had gathered around and were now watching, laughed.  
  
"Leave her alone, Trunks Kitty, she doesn't deserve it."  
  
  
  
Vash and a few other random kitties who weren't laughing at her walked up behind him.  
  
  
  
"Oh yeah, you gonna make me?"  
  
  
  
This time, Legato Kitty spoke up," You would be in too much pain if I were to ablidge you with that request."  
  
He turned to Humora Kitty," Come on, Trunks Kitty needs to be taught a lesson that you shouldn't be present for..."  
  
Legato Kitty nudged her gently with his head and led her away from the growing crowd. She could see Tsukasa Kitty's staff rise above the head of kitties. She got worried but trotted off with Legato Kitty instead.  
  
"Legato Kitty, why are you guys being so nice to me now?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Because you don't deserve to be treated like that," he replied in that sultry voice that made her furr stand on end.  
  
"How come now, there's been many times where that has happened and you guys never did anything."  
  
"Because.... It seems a few of the other male kitties around your age seem to have taken a liking to you... they have voiced their concerns, it was up to us, the higher authorities, to take care of the matter."  
  
"How come Tsukasa Kitty is the one taking care of it instead of one of the other, older kitties, Like Vash Kitty or you?"  
  
"Because Tsukasa Kitty is Trunks Kitty's age."  
  
She kept looking back, over her shoulder, seeing small blasts of light and Tsukasa Kitty's staff swing in a sword like manner.  
  
"Legato Kitty.... will Tsukasa Kitty be allright?"  
  
"Yes, he shall be fine, some of the older kitties are watching to make sure he doesn't get hurt."  
  
"Oh...."  
  
By then, they had stopped trotting and were down to a slow pad. They had stopped only a short distance from where the kitties were all crowded. She looked up just in time to see a spark of light and hear cheers from the surrounding kitties.  
  
"No..." she murmured.  
  
Tsukasa Kitty had lost and now everyone was cheering on Trunks Kitty to take on the older kitties as well.  
  
"No! Tsukasa Kitty!"  
  
She took off full force but didn't have very far to run. She charged blindly at Trunks Kitty and bit down as hard as she could on his tail. H eyelped and turned on her, shooting a very small energy wave at her. She dodged, but just barely. Again she charged but this time swiped and clawed his face. He growled at went after her, seeing she wanted to fight cat style. The rolled over and over, under tables and chairs. Humora Kitty came out the victor and Trunks Kitty limping behind her. She'd biten his paw and several other areas. She trotted over to Tsukasa Kitty, who was now laying in the chair.  
  
"Tsukasa Kitty, why'd you go and do that for? Lady Subaru Kitty likes you better anyways."  
  
"Because I didn't want him being mean to you like that, it's not very nice.... plus, I like you better anyways...."  
  
She blushed and noticed Crim Kitty and Lady Subaru Kitty were being awfully friendly towards each other so Humora Kitty   
  
thought it was alright that Tsukasa Kitty liked her better. A very disgruntled Trunks Kitty limply padded off to clean his  
  
sore spots where she had, indeed, bit the fire outta him. After making sure Tsukasa Kitty would be allright, she went to  
  
find Trunks Kitty to apologive for biting so hard.  
  
"Trunks Kitty..." she whispered, peering around a darkened corner," where are you? Are you in here?"  
  
Her eyes eventually adjusted to the darkness and she wandered down the dark hallway.  
  
"ACK!"  
  
"Shhh! You want some one to hear?!" Trunks Kitty hissed.  
  
"What do you mean, 'want some one to hear'?"  
  
"I'm sorry Humora Kitty, for being so mean to you, the others kept pressuring me to... to... prove I didn't like you, I   
  
didn't want them to turn on me..."  
  
He looked down, obviously, ashamed for doing that to her.  
  
"You like me? Is that what you're saying?" she asked, peering up into his eyes. Despite the fact he was near her age he was still way taller, even sitting.  
  
"Yeah, that's what I'm saying... I didn't want anybody to know... they'd pick on me and make fun of me probably worse then  
  
they do you."  
  
A spot of blood trickled from his ear and she'd noticed. She's biten him there, a little too hard. She jumped up on her  
  
hind legs and pushed on his shoulder, signaling for him to lie down. He did so and she sucked on his ear, despite his  
  
whimperngs, until all the blood had stopped.  
  
"Better?"  
  
"Um... yeah, it's a little sore but I'll survive."  
  
He gave a kitty smile and licked her cheek, a kitty-ish kiss, and trotted off. She stood in the hallway, dumbfounded for a  
  
moment, then walked off, deeper into the shadows, hoping no one would come searching for her. She needed and wanted time to  
  
think. She heard little padding feet after a while and dashed under the nearest object. Another kitty was coming, but who,  
  
she didn't know... yet.  
  
"Humora Kitty? Where are you?" a voice whispered into the darkness.  
  
It was Gohan Kitty.  
  
"Under here," she whispered, ruffling the bedside covers.  
  
"Oh," he said, dashing under there to her," what're you doing under here?"  
  
"Thinking...."  
  
"About Trunks Kitty?"  
  
"How did you know?!"   
  
  
  
She clamped a paw over her mouth and gasped.  
  
"Because when he came out he had the dumbest look on his face like he was king of the world. I know that only happens when  
  
a girl you like pays attention to you in a certain way. You'd best stay away from Trunks Kitty or else."  
  
"Or else wha- YOUCH!"  
  
He'd bitten down on her tail.  
  
"That's or-else-what."  
  
Gohan Kitty growled and creeped out from under the bed and carefully sneaked away. Humora Kitty lay there and cried for a  
  
bit before deciding it was time to go and find Legato Kitty or one of the older ones. She found Sage Kitty,  
  
one of the Ronin's and asked him where she could find Inu Yasha Kitty or Goku Kitty.  
  
"He's in the main play area, supervising the younger ones."  
  
"Thanx Sage Kitty."  
  
She trotted off, her tail tucked nervously. Sage Kitty stared after her but decided better then to follow or ask what was  
  
wrong. 


End file.
